


Mariposa

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Other, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Desde el inicio al final, como la vida es capaz de corromper a un pequeño ser.





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Mariposa de ensueño, pequeña y delicada, que vas de flor en flor recolectando el dulce néctar de primavera, ¿qué es lo que te trae tan animada el día de hoy?, al parecer has encontrado el fruto prohibido, apropiándote de él con naturalidad. ¿Es por eso que tu belleza se ha vuelto exorbitante? ¿Con aspecto místico e inalcanzable? Pese a tu frágil figura destacas ante el resto; acariciando el viento con tus alas, continúas tu camino, de forma inocente, sin esperar la caótica tormenta que de forma inminente arrasará el frondoso bosque que protege aquel fruto que adquiriste.

Mariposa de ensueño, libre y decidida, eres envidiada por el resto, te has vuelto el mismísimo pecado al tocar el fruto prohibido; ahora eres cazada, deseada, como miel y veneno; tu inocencia ahora es falsa, camuflada, ya tu pureza se extinguió en su totalidad, ¿Esto es lo que deseabas al final? ¿Este era el anhelo ilusionado?, anhelo el cual te tiene corrompida al punto de que ya no puedes regresar.

Mariposa de ensueño, quebrada e impura, el frondoso verdor ahora inexistente, ha sido reemplazado por el sofocante infierno en el cual te has visto envuelta, la vorágine que ha despertado en tu interior es tu sentencia, la cual no se puede detener, una verdad inminente, imposible de contener ¿Qué será de ti a futuro? Sólo logro observar el abismo frente a ti, ¿cómo batirás tus ya deterioradas alas? ¿se ha vuelto tu elección un error manifiesto? ¿es el remordimiento quien ayudó a corroer tus sedosas y utópicas alas?

Mariposa de ensueño, silenciosa y ausente, ya no eres capaz de continuar, tus respuestas se han desvanecido, tu cuerpo evaporado tal rocío en la mañana; con el infierno apagado y las cenizas sembradas, ya no queda absolutamente nada, ni tu físico ni tu recuerdo, ni aquel deseo despertado, nada; desechada sin más debo confesarte, mi querida y pequeña mariposa, que este mundo, ya te ha olvidado.


End file.
